


That 60s roadtrip au

by JanaRumpandRCJawnn (JanaRumpandRCJawwn)



Series: WIP collection [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Road Trips, War Themes, alternate universe - 60s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCJawwn/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCJawnn
Summary: He didn’t want to admit he was a failure, or that he had nowhere to sleep, or even anything to eat, that this felt so incredibly lonely. It was still better than what was happening all around, and he had never been quite suited to be an engineer either way....After fleeing military involvement in South Korea, Seung Gill finds himself in Paris in the hands of the most peculiar company.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil
Series: WIP collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158185
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	That 60s roadtrip au

**Author's Note:**

> Ah to explore queerness in an attempt at historical accuracy.

The sky was a deep blue, and Seung-gil was distantly surprised how much it looked like the sky back home. He was so far away, so separated from everyone and everything he knew, not even his family quite knew his whereabouts. Paris felt like a maze, the language comprehensible but too hard to speak, his status as a eastern foreigner not doing him any favors. He should have saved more money, should have been more responsible, and perhaps then he wouldn’t be drifting aimless like this. 

His sigh was heavy as he walked down the cobblestone path in the park, the dog still next to him. It had been following his steps for the past day, which was surprising given the absolute lack of food or rewards in return. A husky, clearly old and blind, perhaps abandoned by his former owners, and Seung didn’t have the heart to shoo it away. It probably had nowhere to go, just like him.

The mutt was very quiet, but seemed somehow wise (or that could be the stress talking), so when it suddenly stopped to face something so did Seung. There was a big brown poodle standing a few feet away, tongue sticking out and tail wagging like crazy, and his companion trotted over in its ever sedate pace. 

They seemed to be getting along, so he didn’t interfere. Instead Seung immersed himself in wondering how much money he would have to make to provide food for the two of them should it come to that. It would be hard, but he supposed he could make do somehow. Dropping to a crouch, he snapped his fingers at the poodle, trying to get it to come closer for a pet. Just as his fingers sinked in curly fur, a voice called out. 

“Oh, so that is where Makka ended up at.” The french was curved around a slight accent, coming from a very handsome and tall man standing a few meters from him. Blond curls framed round glasses, and his colorful clothes were mismatched. “Oh, and I see she found us another pretty stray.”

“The dog is with me.” He says, drier than called for.

The man laughed and went over to Makka, grabbing the blue leash attached to the dog’s collar. Seung got up and slapped his own thigh to call the husky over, then was faced with a hand to shake. The smirk on the stranger’s face was bold, flirtatious even, if Seung didn’t know better.

“Christophe Giacometti, but everyone calls me Chris.” 

Seung arched an eyebrow at such friendliness, but frankly he was too tired to push away the first person that had actually been nice to him in this place. “Seung-gil Lee, nice to meet you.” They shook each other’s hands for a couple of moments, before it got awkward and Seung stepped back. “Watch your dog, it is too friendly.”

Christophe looked at Makka and then at him again with a smile, but then three more men came over before he could say anything else. A tall one wearing a big sun hat (wise, considering his remarkably pale skin) who ran over to hug the poodle, followed by another in glasses, light clothes flowing along with him. The last one was darker skinned than the rest, shorter than Seung himself for a change, and the camera dangling from his neck bumped Chris’ arm when he hopped close as could be.

“You found her!” He wasn’t speaking French, but instead English, and Seung was glad he’d taken so many foreign language classes. The man’s eyes turned to him as if summoned. “And a new friend?” There was no malice in his voice, actually he seemed delighted, maybe happy to find a fellow foreigner around. “Are you in a quest to find all young asian beauties in this country?”

Christophe laughed again before gesturing towards Seung, who felt very much like an spectator on some weird tv show or comedy play. “This is Seung-gil Lee, he and his dog were actually the ones to find our Makka.” His pronunciation of Seung’s name was good, most people tended to get it all wrong and he had grown tired of trying to correct them, so this was nice.

The shorter man beamed a smile and waved, sunny as the day. “I’m Phichit Chulanont. The babe with the sunhat is Viktor, and this other one is Katsuki Yuuri.” He kept eye contact, maybe expecting a reaction to his strange introduction.

The one named Viktor got up to whisper something in Chris’ ear, while Katsuki looked up to him at last, still patting the husky.

“That’s a killer dog you have, what’s his name?”

Seung stared for a moment, considering his options. He was sure the dog must have had a name at some point, it was too fancy to have grown up on the streets. There was no use wondering now anyway, so he made do. “Gae.”

“Oh, that’s a cool name, for a very cool dog.” Katsuki went right back to scratching the grey fur, and Seung kept his amusement quiet. He deserved a private joke or two. “It must have been hard getting a dog all the way here from home, I had to leave mine with my parents.” 

“It found me here, actually.” He saw no harm in offering a bit of information, trying to remain friendly as he very rarely did.

This time Phichit chimed in, putting his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder. “You must have a good story, why don’t you tell it to us over lunch?”

Seung didn’t blush, but he did feel suddenly self conscious, very much aware of how much money he _didn’t_ have to go along even if he wanted to. A few franks didn’t amount to much at all, so he glared at nothing, at a loss as for what to say. Phichit turned to Katsuki and said a few words in japanese, maybe looking for something to say too, but Chris beat him to it.

“Lunch is our treat, as thanks for finding Makka.” He looked from Seung to Viktor and back, the man himself now also by Katsuki’s side. Their smiles were all wide but looking sincere all the same, and Seung couldn’t help but feel wistful deep inside. “So, what do you say?”

With a nod he relented, keeping his composure as he’d always done.

“If you insist.”

**Author's Note:**

> I distinctly remember us reading a ton on world history when plotting this, and that's coming from a historian no less!


End file.
